1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for image processing and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing image processing with respect to an image content where color mastering is executed and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a photographing apparatus such as a camera corrects color of an image which is distorted by color temperature of an illumination by surrounding environments by using white balancing technology when photographing an image. In other words, a photographing apparatus may photograph an image having intrinsic color by correcting white of an entire image by using white balancing technology.
However, when correcting a content image where color mastering such as tint treatment is conducted, by using the white balancing technology, the image can be correcting to a content image which is not suit for the intent of a manufacturer.
In addition, when performing image enhancement process of a content image where color mastering is done within a display apparatus, image quality enhancement process for a distorted image can be done in an area where color mastering is done. For the distorted image, when using the correction technology such as white balancing, there is a limitation to applying a correction scope for the distorted image or applying correction-related technologies for a distorted image.